


Clausius Statement

by Eukaryote



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, I needed to get my mind off of the world today, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eukaryote/pseuds/Eukaryote
Summary: Heat can never pass from a colder to a warmer body without some other change, connected therewith, occurring at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of remaining terribly afraid of the future of the world I deiced to distract myself. So here you go people take this Smut and be happy. Because no matter what happens, people can't stop me from writing about god damn fictional characters having sex.

She kneeled alone in front of the small altar to Sarenrae.

The temple silent,  empty as all the workers went home to their families for the night.  She felt the chill across her bare arms - armor having been carefully removed and placed in a pile somewhere in the corner of the room. The room was sparse save for the small altar directly ahead of her, large candles in immaculate silver candle sticks, flames flickering in the dark, a cracked wooden bowl filled with fragrant roots and herbs. The sound of sleet pounding against the roof above as a storm rolled over ahead. The dying remnants of winter leaving their mark.

She had a room in the castle proper but as of late she had been spending more  and more nights in the temple. The castle was large and vacuous filled with empty hallways and ghosts dancing among the lonely hallways. The small temple to Sarenrae, what it lacked in high vaulted ceilings and grand architecture had a warmth to it. There was a certain peace in the quiet. A strange comfort.

Pike needed that comfort tonight.

Percy had almost died. No. Percy  _ had _ died. He had died upon a far offshore and there was nothing she could do to help. She could do nothing even when she felt the bond that she had placed upon the necklace break. She could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling and wait. Then they arrived stone faced and she failed to save him again. It wasn’t her that broke the bounds that Orthax had sunk into his soul. It was Keyleth that broke the bounds and freed his soul. All she did was serve as the channel by which the healing magic was presented. Even her pleas to Sarenrae were not enough for her to break through the barrier.

She inhaled deeply feeling her hands ball up upon the stonework. Everything worked out okay though. They had saved him from the darkness, they had brought him back just like they brought Vex back and just like they had brought Grog back. So why did she feel so... empty?

Maybe it was because she knew what was going to happen next. The conclave had not yet fallen and she had the most peculiar feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. There would be more battles, more deaths to come, and she knew she couldn't save them all. She could never save them all. Yet she knew she had her place her helping the town rebuild and helping Gilmore maintain the barrier. That was what she could do. Protect this place that Percival and so many others held so dear to her heart. It was all she could ever do.

The temple door cracked open, the sound of the storm outside filling the room. Pike spun around holy symbol of Sarenrae clutched in her hands. The glow from the relic projected forward bathing the entryway in pale sunlight. 

“Did I startle you?”

Her eyes stilled upon the quiet voice as they met the eyes of Percival. He was standing drenched hair flat upon his head down to the rain fingers of frost already forming amongst the follicles.He was leaning upon Bad News using the weapon as an impromptu crutch. Glasses were nowhere to be seen leaving naked blue eyes looking tired worn and surprisingly young.

“Percy! You should be in bed!” Pike exclaimed rushing over to the man and leading him away from the door and towards the center of the temple where the warmth still clung to the air. 

“I couldn't sleep.” He confessed blunt as ever hiding whatever he was feeling behind ten different barricades. Yet he did not protest as Pike made him remove his soaked jacket and made him sit down on the floor next to her. Each movement was if possible even more deliberate and controlled then he normally was. Fatigue forcing his actions to be slowed to a halt.

“So you decided to go outside? In a storm?!” Pike challenged her voice rising partly out of anger and partly out of concern. She brought a hand up to his forehead feeling for any sign of a fever sighing in relief as she received none. “Do you want to die again? So soon?”

“No. I just. No.” He stated voice pitched low as broke eye contact from her directing his gaze towards the ground. 

Pike looked him over and sighed remembering the faded remnant of a prison that they found in a jail cell what seemed like years ago. Her hand found his squeezing it she looked at him and spoke more gently this time. “Why couldn't you sleep Percy?”

She squeeze his hand again making him look at her. Eyes of blue meeting one another. One the roaring sea and the open sky and the other the cold chill of the first day of winter. “Honestly? Honestly I’m terrified. Whenever I close my eyes all I see is Orthax looming over me and all the people I condemned to the same fate.”

Pike nodded thoughtfully as she rose to her feet and walked over to altar and returned with a simple bottle. She sat down closer to him nudging his arm open so she could fit into the nook by his side. He complied without complaint or word. She rose the bottle up to him in offering. “Drink.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Isn’t that for religious ceremony?”

“Sarenrae believes in healing. She’ll understand. Now drink.” Pike responded more or less shoving the bottle into his hand. That produced something of a grin on the young man’s face as he took the bottle and brought it up to his lips. She watched his throat intently as it moved making sure that he was just not faking it. Knowing his tricks by now. Done he passed the bottle back to her.

“I can’t say that it gets easier.” She explained softly looking at the bottle in her hands. It was true of course. Memories still floated around in her head and she could feel the pressure of the claws open her, she could still feel the darkness enveloping her. “But you learn to focus on the important things. Family. Saving the world. The usual.” A small grin on her face as she looked up at him and received one of his own rare smiles in return. Quickly she took a swig from the bottle painfully aware of his eyes upon her and the pressure of his body against hers.

“How about you?” Percival asked as she passed the bottle over. She looked at him an eyebrow raised in question.

“What do you mean?” He sighed looking at her eyes mirroring the same concern that hers had displayed only moments before. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked simply.

_ Oh. _ Was the only word that came into her mind. Part of her wanted to say everything that she was feeling. She knew she couldn't though. She had to be strong, she had to be the pillar upon which her family rested upon. “Everything’s good. Yeah. Everything’s perfectly good. Why?”

“Pike you can lie to everyone else. But please don’t lie to me.” He replied voice fractions above a whisper. “How are you holding up?”

She looked at him, she looked at those inquisitive caring eyes at the way that they made her feel like she was the only person in the world. And for the first time in awhile she relented and let out a slow exhale of breath. 

“I just... I just feel helpless you know? She felt her voice crack as she continued. “All of you guys are out putting your lives on the line and I’m stuck here... and then go and die and.. And.” She didn’t notice the tears forming on her face until Percival brought a hand up to her face and with precise care calloused fingers brushing gently against her face. The arm that was draped around her tightening in its embrace.

“You know it's funny.” Percival admitted his voice low. “I’m out there killing dragons, saving the world and all I can think about is coming back here. Every time we step through the Suntree, I’m abandoning my sister, my city and... you.”

Despite herself Pike managed to let out a sad half-hearted chuckle. “Guess we’re in the same sinking boat.”

This caused Percival to smile again. “Aren’t we always?”

They sat like that for sometime in the darkness. Passing the bottle of wine between them. The storm continued on above them the sound of small spheres of ice rolling off of the temple roof. They were content sharing each other's warmth and companionship in the dead of night.

“You know it's no secret that I’ve given up on the Gods.” Percy finally spoke his voice cutting through the silence. “Yet you are a problem in this regard.”

“Me?” Pike asked incredulously watching the glint in Percy’s eye.

“Yes? Cause if I was done with Gods I’d be done with miracles and angels. And yet here you are.” He replied simply. Pike felt the flush begin to spread to her cheeks and she looked away desperately hoping that Percy couldn't see her face in the dying candle light.

“I’m no angel.” She muttered looking down towards the floor. Out of nervousness and embarrassment she began to hum one of the sea shanties she learned upon the Broken Howl. It was a habit that she picked up reflexively more than anythings else, the simple melodies helping calm her mind. 

Pike’s body went rigid as she heard the low voice of Percival began to sing. She had forgotten that he spent some time as a fishermen. His voice was low and rolling like the waves on a calm day. The song itself was a simple affair about a sailor’s love that he had left upon the shore. Listening to Percy sing she somehow found the courage to sing along a small smile beginning to form upon her face.

 

**“Come loose every sail to the breeze.**

**The course of my vessel improve;**

**I've done with the toils of the seas,**

**Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.**

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_ **

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_ **

**_I've done with the toils of the seas,_ **

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.”_ **

 

They sung and they sung, Percival actually getting up and hosting her to her feet as well with ease. And despite his fatigue they were dancing together and as much as Pike wanted to chastise him for exerting himself in such a state she was having too much fun. They moved about the small temple space filling it with the sounds of laughter, song and dance. It was a strange contrast to the ressecurtion ritual but it felt oh so right as the last course finished, Percival tripped falling backward taking Pike down with him. They landed upon a pile on the ground, Pike atop of Percival’s chest. Faces mere inches away from one another

 

**“Then hoist every sail to the breeze,**

**Come, shipmates, and join in the song;**

**Let's drink while the ship cuts the seas,**

**To the gale that may drive her along.**

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_ **

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love,_ **

**_I've done with the toils of the seas,_ **

**_Ye sailors, I'm bound to my love.”_ **

 

It would become unclear soon enough who initiated the kiss but within a moment’s span their lips met. The kiss itself was not chaste nor withheld but rather buring with a passion untold and unfounded. Urgent and desperate in every shape and form. She could feel the warmth flare in her chest as he tugged at her lower lip. His body rising enveloping her in its entirety. 

“Let’s -” The gasp escapes her mouth as he tilts her head forward and begins to move down her neck. Her hands slipped underneath his shirt grasping at skin, grasping at some kind of purchase. She fought with her own mind grasping at the words. “Let’s pretend for one night. That we are happy.” 

“Deal.” Percy give her a smile before he descended back down upon her latching down upon a pulse point. The heat in her body begins to flare and drift downward in waves.

With a surprising amount of strength given her form she pushes Percy backwards upon the temple floor so that she was straddling him. She gives a grin at the low groan that is produced as she grinds herself against him. Tinker’s hands unable to remain idle fell upon her shirt lifting it over her head. Next came the chest wraps freeing her upper body to the world.

Despite the situation Pike felt a blush form upon her face. She always felt a little uncomfortable about her body. Not just because of her stature but because of where other girls like Vex and Keyleth had pretty down she was sheets upon sheets of harden muscle, rough and worn. Yet there was Percival looking up at her like she was the most beautiful image he had ever seen. 

He leaned up to meet her but before he had a chance her hands were at the buttons of his shirt ripping them open. For it wasn’t fair if she was the only one shirtless at this point. As the medical professional of the group she was probably the most familiar with each of the party’s bodies. Saving lives and stopping bleeding didn’t really care for common decency at some times. Yet even having a comfortable familiarity with Percival’s chest she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the view.

Her hands traced the patchwork map of scars each telling a singular story. The story of a poor soul that had experienced too much and of the world that almost broke him. Slowing around those raised and red. Her hand freezes for a moment and she feels his much larger hand grasp at hers and bring it upwards into the ear. Her eyes followed it as the rose and they soon found themselves locked with his.

“I’m still right here.” He whispered and she nodded her head slowly. A thousand different words each needed to be said threatening to burst out but none of them managing to be forced out.

Instead they kissed again hard, frantic like they had just come up for air after being shoved under water. She kissed him like maybe they were going to die tomorrow because maybe they were. She kissed like she needed it. They both kissed like they needed it. Like they needed to forget for just a little while.

His mouth drifts southward again this time stopping upon her exposed breasts. He runs his tongue along the left in slow and deliberate counterclockwise motions. All the while the other hand rests upon the right playing with the raised pebbled nipple with his fingers. She bites back a moan as the heat tingles through her body pooling ever downward. 

Not to be undone, Pike gave a devilish grin that made Percy’s heart leap in his chest. Her hand traveled downward across his chest and tight stomach towards his waistline. Skillful hands moved undoing the buckle with ease and pulling it away. Slipping a hand past his loins her hands rests upon his grown cock. She gives an experimental squeeze and is rewarded with the sound of a half-muffled groan that he buries into her neck. One. Two. Three. More enough to get him excited and imprint her warmth upon him she smiles and pushes him back down towards the ground letting his back arch just enough so that she can pull his pants down and away.

Rising upward a hand gestures towards her own lower half and Percival nods in understanding. Slowly his hands drift downward tracing every raised muscle of her abdomen as he went. As his hands rested upon the fabric of the loose sack pants, he made deliberately slow work of removing them from her. And then her bare heat was pressing against his abandoned grinding out against - careless and formless nothings whispered outward by both parties. 

Percival’s hand wanders between them and finds its way downward coming to rest against her mound. His hand brushing against the light blonde curls. His eyes met hers in search of acknowledgment at her biting her lip, face flushed and she mouths a wordless  _ yes.  _ And then they slip inside anchoring themselves with the heat that is pulsating throughout her body. And her body tightens and the whispers grow louder as she begins to rock against the gunslingers hands. And just as she threatened to come undone around him, he pulled away.

Their breaths echoed soundlessly into the darkness as they gather themselves. Pike moves backwards running her heat across Percival’s cock. Once. Twice. Finally a hand steadiest itself against his chest. Blue eyes remained locked with one another as she lowered herself slowly upon him. It takes time considering the size difference, agonizing and slow time with held breaths as they move until finally she bottoms out atop of him hips meeting. They stayed like that for some time waiting letting her adjust to him breathing and after some time she experimentally rose her hips and dropped down atop of him.

Everything leading to this was frantic and desperate. It was the ranting sermon of passion and preaching. This was different. These were the quietly whispered benedictions said into skin, the reverent pilgrims worshiping. She a blank canvas and he the painter his tools gunpowder and smoke, the bite marks he etched into her skin. He knows the exhaustion is going to hit him hard tomorrow and that some of these marks will be hard to hide. But it just feels too good, it feels like everything.

As the pace between them begins to pick up any coherent sound is lost fading away into moans and the sound of flesh against flesh. The sounds echos and dances outward filling outward into the temple around them. Desecrating the holy earth and at the same time rejuvenating it with new life as Pike didn’t know anything else in that moment that sounded more like rebirth and hope then this at this moment. 

Pike can feel herself coming threateningly close to the edge hurtling towards it at breakneck speeds. Looking for that anchor she reaches down and kisses Percy hard as the world shatters and reforms around her. Percy never stops letting her ride out the orgasam hand falling once more thumbing rubbing against her clit. Her body pulsating from the continued presence. She needs him to feel the same, needs him to let go. The risk would be manageable knowing enough healing magics to make any unwanted circumstances almost null.

She leans forward whispering into the gunslinger’s ear her voice hoarse from the yelling. Bun having come undone sometime in the process blonde hair falling down around her face like a  curtain. Pleading.  “Come on Percy.”

And that’s it. The last tether holding Percival to the ground bracks as his hips spasm upwards. She feels his thrusts began to subside and his cock begin to soften inside of her. As they finish catching their breaths, she slowly slips off of him feeling the sudden emptiness that followed and crawled up back into his arms the tone of them laying down upon the stonework floor. After some time they rise, Percival picking her up in her arms and walking slowly over to the bed that she keeps in the backroom. 

After cleaning themselves up somewhat they lay down together Percy enveloping her in her arms. Soon his breathing begins to regulate and he drifts off somewhere into the land of sleep. Laying there with her head pressed against his chest she listens to his heart.

She knew this what not something that could last. That this was something out of need and desire. Of a release that they had both been building up to. She knew that things would eventually have to go to normal and that Percival would have to go pursue the one that had given him his heart. She knew tomorrow they would have to go on like nothing never happened. But just for tonight. For tonight everything was perfect.

And when she awoke the next morning she was not surprised to find her bed empty.  Yet she was surprised to find the note written in beautiful flowing celestial. She smiled feeling the flush against her chest as she pressed it to her heart and then put it away.

  
There was things that needed to be done.


End file.
